


Laser Tag AU

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw play laser tag on their day off. There is no Samaritan in this AU. I got the idea from a tumblr post. Let me know what you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Root said it would be fun. A nice day out. something to do other than killing people for work. You put up a fight but it is your day off from work and no new numbers have come in. Maybe you use some could some relaxing but this isn't what you had in mind. 

Root picked the place and you took the subway there. Changing trains once and after a 20 minute train ride here you are. You look up at the building and see a large neon sign saying BATTLEGROUND NEW YORK. The registration process wasn't too bad as they required very little information before going in. Most of it that you gave was fake. Fake names, fake insurance cards. Other than the machine nobody would know that you two had been here.

Root changed her name to Allison and you Small Puppy. You let her pick it. She helped you get all the gear on not paying attention to anyone else in the room, kissing you after strapping the vest in place. The two teenage boys in the room left with their jaws open but Root didn't care. The Laser gun was attached to the vest and had a holster in the front. Not really what your used to but it will do. The vest itself had pressure points for opponents laser to hit. One on each shoulder, one on the chest, one on the back, and it looked like there was one on the gun itself. Perfect. It’s not until Root puts her vest on that you realize you are on separate teams. You stare at her in disbelief and all she says is.  
“it wouldn't be far to the other team if we played together. besides it’s more fun this way. I get to kick your beautiful ass.”  
You roll your eyes at her  
“Shut up. I bet you can’t even land a hit on me”.  
The two teenage boys watch the exchange with wide eyes. Either never seeing two adult women in a relationship. Or never seen two women kiss in front of them. You take a mental note and make sure to target them as much as possible sense they aren’t on your team. You take a look around the room. It’s pretty empty but that makes sense for a weekday. Are four other people here besides you and Root. The two teenage boys and two teenage girls who appear to be going over strategy. Well that’s good seeing as they are on your team. Defiantly the winning team. 

An instructional and safety video plays going over the rules of the game. No crawling, no climbing on the field objects. How to shoot someone? And what happens emergency. You can’t help but look at over at Root when the video plays. She looks good in her outfit and laser tag gear. Her butt looks so good in her skinny jeans even though she is skinny everywhere else she still manages to get a nice butt. It sticks out a little bit from the rest of her body and you make a mental note to grab it later while making out. Her chest also looks cute from the vest. You can just make-out the sharp breathes she takes in to promote her concentration. Getting hyped up for the game. Which is probably something you should do but you can’t help but think of how cute and hot Root seems right now. The laser tag vests are bulky and awkward on most people but Root somehow makes it look so good. Everything Root does makes life better for you actually. Her moving into your apartment at first is was very annoying but it’s nice having someone to come home to after getting shot at all day. She is very quiet but she says a lot with a few words and she just seems to get you and understand what you need. The incredible sex is just an added bonus. She makes you eat healthier than before but you always tell her that nothing was wrong with it before. She just goes into a cute lecture on how you should have some good food in the apartment and not every meal can be take out from a restaurant. She does understand when you need to pig out on some ribs and watched from a distance as you eat. Her vegan tendencies bothered you at first but she never lectured you on that so you let her do what she wants. With days off like this you can’t help but think she has made your life so much better and worth living and she doesn't even know. The buzzer goes off.

While you were lost in your train of thought the buzzer went off and everyone took off into the stadium to set up their positions and shoot at each other. You are left in the room stranded with your thoughts. You quickly come to your senses and run off into the stadium. You go down the right passage first remembering that that is what the two girls said while strategizing. Being the best that you are you sense that a boy is standing around the corner waiting for you to come by to blast you with lasers. You take the turn slowly and try to be as quiet as possible with all your gear. Gun out, you make the turn and find him, surprising him with how quiet you are you shoot his pressure points until his vest vibrated and lights up marking that he has been shot and giving him time to find a new position.   
“Better luck next time kid”  
He sulked away, defeated after that shoot. Sure that he would get you first.   
You find the two teenage girls and quickly figure out their strategy. It’s a good one. Hid behind objects and shoot whoever comes by. You leave, landing another shot on the other teenage boy as you exit.  
“shit”   
he says. He was hoping to ambush the lot of you but no such luck with you using all your senses. Root will be harder, she has the machine on her side. You pick a hidden spot behind corner and wait for the enemy. Things start to get pretty boring and you can hear the screams of the teenagers as they hit each other but you have bigger fish to fry. As you wait you think about Root and being with Root. You abruptly tear yourself away when you hear someone coming. They take the corner, surprising you too quickly and press your body against the wall. It’s Root. She grabs your head and brings it in for a kiss. It’s a deep one that catches you off guard. Her tongue explores the inside of your mouth as the pads of her thumbs gently rub on your neck. You grab her butt to take her in closer to you. Suddenly you need to get the laser tag gear off. You actually need all your clothes off but the gear will do for now. She bites your lip and she suddenly breaks the kiss and backs away. Leaving you i shock wanting more.   
“Sorry babe”  
She says as she lifts her gun up and shoots you before running away so you cant get her back. That bitch using using our relationship to get points. You are really fuming and ready to go after her when the lights come on announcing that the game is over. You look over at the scoreboard seeing that her team one but that you scored the most on your team. I guess those teenage girls aren’t that good in battle. The team is upset at the loss but not as much as you. you silently take off the gear and hang it up not looking at anyone, ashamed of your loss. Root comes bounding at you from behind. Running her hand up your back before saying  
“come one Shaw, don’t be a sore loser. All is fair in love and war”  
You quickly turn to her and plant a deep kiss on her lips. Gently groping her and grabbing her butt to bring her closer to you. Then abruptly pushing her away as she falls into the kiss.  
“what was that”  
you shrug and say  
“payback and just wait till we get back home and i torture you there”  
her eyes get wide and she lift her eyebrows up as she says  
“i can’t wait”  
Meanwhile the two boys look on as if they have just entered a porno. Sad that the kiss has now ended and they are left to their own devices.  
Root brags about the win all the way home on the train until you get to the apartment where you can shut her up good.


	2. Headphone AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to write a few AUs for shoot so this is it. This one involved Root playing music to loud so Shaw goes next door to shut it off and tell her to buy headphones. No samaritan in this one.

Shaw couldn’t take it anymore. Her small apartment had been thudding with horrible noise for an hour already and it needed to stop. Root had moved even about two weeks ago next door and Shaw hasn't slept since. Not because of her own thoughts about Root but because from midnight to three she plays music over her speakers that helps her get into the hacker or programer zone she says she needs to be in, at least thats what she says when explaining the loud noise to Shaw. Shaw didn’t even want her to move in but nothing was stopping her once she found out where Shaw living and it was too much of a hassle now to find an apartment that is as off the grid as the one she had not. Especially in New York city. 

She wakes up abruptly as she heard the racket of noise that Root calls music. To Shaw it just sounds like twenty dying cats screaming and banging drums. She tells Root that she doesn't judge her taste just the volume but who is she kidding. This shit is horrible. She reminds herself to play some rock music for Root when she has some free time and isn’t swamped with numbers. She hasn’t had a good nights sleep in weeks and it’s starting to effect her with the music or noise feeling more and more like torture to her brain. She lies awake for an hour staring at the ceiling and making note of all the details in it for an hour. There is a water stain that is about 4inches in diameter some flecks of what looks like dirt but overall it looks like a plain while ceiling. After looking and examining the water stain for 45 minutes she decides that enough is enough. In just her pajama shorts and sports bra she pulls her simple black blanket off her and gets out of bed. Bare foot she huffs out of her apartment and bangs on Roots door. She can’t hear much over the noise but she does hear a surprised root swear and fumble and she gets over to the door and unlocks it.  
“Buy some fucking headphones” you shout at her. Surprising her with the amount of force that comes out of you. You slam her door all the way open with your right hand and force your way past her walking to her speaker set and immediately shutting off the horrible music she has playing. With you hand still on the button you relax into the sound of quiet shutting your eyes. “That’s better” you say. Through all this you hear Root click the door shut and walk over towards you. The floor boards are loud as she steps toward you and the break in quiet makes you want to punch something or someone. As she gets closer you turn around towards her making sure she wont turn the awful noise back on. Your eyes slowly open toward her still tired and needing sleep. She steps right into your space and you try backing away from her. Forgetting that you wanted to stop her from turing it back on. Needing sleep has really messed with you. Instead of the speaker she steps towards you again backing you into the wall.

You hadn’t noticed this before but she is staring at your chest and body. She has never seen you lacking in this much clothing and it making you a little self conscious. Your body pressed against the wall she gently runs her fingers to across your sides and over your exposed abs. As she does this you can’t help but takes a quick breath is and shutting your eyes forcing yourself not look at her. She lands her hands on your chest and gently squeezing making you open your eyes to look at her staring at you. “Shaw, I promise to buy headphones. I won’t play music to disturb your beauty sleep. I wouldn’t want you to come in like this again.” She runs her thumbs over your nipples which makings you moan ever so softly as she finished. She leans in and you kiss. It’s a deep kiss while she gropes your chest she bites your lips and explores yours mouth with her tongue. You are spinning as she breaks the kiss and whisper thank you as she breaks away. All she says is “No problem babe anything to get you butt out of bed” Back to the old Root. She lets go of your chest and backs up away from her. You are disappointed about the new space between you two but you can’t do anything about that. Not knowing how to react to what just happened you walk out of the apartment and to your bed. The sound of your feet padding the floor is the only sound that breaks the silence. As you get back into bed she doesn’t turn the music back up but you are kept awake thinking about the warmth and pressure she left on your body. Thinking about how she made you feel and ways to be that close to her again.


	3. Gremlin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A doesn’t usually like going outside or anywhere that involves people, so Person B drags them out one day to the mall and the first thing A says when they see a person other than B, they mutter,“Giant gremlins everywhere.”  
> Before turning to B and casually says,“Not you though.I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any prompt ideas you would like me to write about

Shaw hadn’t gone out of her apartment in weeks. Unless there was another number which doesn't really happen these days. She has lost some of her faith in humanity. She seems to hate everyone except for Root. She won’t even go with John when he calls her to get a beer at a local bar they both like. Root has started to take Bear out on walks because Shaw doesn't like to go outside anymore. It’s not just the people but also the cameras every where and the fear of always being watched. Ever sense Samaritan was destroyed and the machine went back to it’s old self Shaw hasn't been the same. Not trusting the public cameras or even the people outside her apartment.

Root also hasn’t been much help with the situation. Treating Shaw like a baby which only makes things worse until one day Root looks outside. To a normal person it looks like a gloomy day in New York. The leaves have half fallen off the trees and it’s getting colder, showing signs of and early winter. Root can’t help but imagine her and Shaw walking along the streets together holding hands. She knows that Shaw would be caught dead than be seen holding handing with her but deep down she likes it. She would never admit that to anyone. Not even during the most brutal torture sessions but Root knows Shaw, and shaw likes holding her hand. 

She shakes her head out of her imagination and decides that Shaw is going to go outside today. It’s the perfect day and she is to stubborn to change without a push from Root. Root goes up to Shaw and tells her to put her coat and shoes on, they are going out. Shaw definitely days no, that she is staying in the apartment but all Root does is put the leash on bear and her own shoes and coat. When she’s finished she gives Shaw a look that says “Seriously, your going to let me out in the cold? I could do something dangerous.” That’s all it takes for Shaw to huff out “fine” before putting her black boots and black peacoat on. She buttons the coat and grabs her black hat saying to Root that she isn’t going to enjoy this. She takes the end of Bear’s leash as she walks out the door, Root stares at her butt as Shaw walks in front of her remembering the days when she would tie up Shaw to the bed and make her scream her name. 

“Are you okay”  
“yeah i’m fine. Just thinking” you say back realizing that you had gone to quiet in the elevator. The door outside is just a few feet away and Root glances at Shaw to see any since of nervous or regret, but Shaw shows nothing. Unless you closely look and see her hand tighten their grip on bear’s leash as she takes the final steps outside. Root sees this and follows her closely behind. Shaw stops after a few steps and breaths in the outside air. Moving to the side next to a building a block away from her own she closes her eyes and listens to the city around her. She can feel Root right behind her. The way her breath rises and falls with a slight shake because she is nervous she made the wrong decision. Shaw hears the engine of the cars and the footfalls of the pedestrians around her. Separating the sounds reminds her of the days behind a sniper being alert for a nearby enemy. She slowly opens her eyes after fifteen seconds. Upon doing so she sees a tourist spit on the side walk about a foot away from. Trying to keep her cool she says 

“Giant gremlins everywhere.”

Root laughs and gives her another look. Shaw doesn't know what this one means but Root grabs her hand and gives it a light squeeze. Shaw turns to her finding calm in her presence and says 

“Not you though. I like you.”

While still holding hands they take a walk down the street and Root can’t help but think that the old times are back.


	4. Sleep AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw gets root to go to sleep after two days

It has been two days since you’ve seen Root sleep and eat. You are starting to get worried even though you would never do that. So instead you just make comments about the bags under her eyes and how slow she is getting while ordering food to the apartment. At first pizza, then Chinese food hoping the smell of food will awaken something is Root. She hasn’t moved from her computer screen in hours and takes it with her to go to the bathroom.  
She is working on a new program for the machine. You asked her about it once but the response she gave you must not have been in english cause you didn’t understand and decided you weren’t going to ask her again. This might be the longest you have seen her go without food or water. And she doesn’t really have sex when she is in the type of mood. She has no concern for her health and gives her whole life to the machine. Something you don’t even understand but it must mean a lot to Root.   
As you shove hot Chinese food in your mouth you notice that Root hasn’t even moved from her position on the couch. Hunched over the laptop, typing in lines of code. It’s getting close to the end of the second day with Root not eating or sleeping. She looks like shit. She looks like she needs 12 hours of sleep and some good food but it also looks like she won’t be leaving that computer anytime soon. You decide to do something about it.  
Weighing your options, she probably won’t be very receptive to you getting on the couch with her, probably pushing you off, saying you are distracting her very important work. So you decide to go with a more direct route. First you get on one of the landline phones in the apartment. You only keep one there in case the machine needs to contact you or Finch. Into the phone you order the machine to stop. Knowing that it doesn't have to listen or respond you explain that Root needs food and sleep. That once she has that she will work faster and better. Anything she does right now is probably not very good. The Machine doesn’t respond but you hear Root in the room over respond with a sharp “no!” before going back to typing.   
It’s in your hands now as you get up and walk over to the couch. Saying to Root “You heard the women.Stop” “No.” is her only response so you scoop her up into your arms and walk over to the bed. In your arms now she is lightweight but she fights your grip urging you to let her down. You comply as you drop her into the bed. She scrambles to get up and back to the couch but you say “you heard the woman, stop working and go to sleep. I’ll stay here and keep watch…and if you try to get out of bed i’ll taser your ass.” “fine” is all she responds back with as she sits on the bed. “Root, go to sleep” you say to her. Urging her in her best interest. She lays down eventually giving in to her instincts and immediately falls asleep. She sleeps quietly with her mouth slightly open. She is so relaxed and at peace now that all you can do is prepare for the whirlwind for when she wakes up and needs to eat.


	5. Heelies AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage AU where Shaw gets heelies

Coming home from school you see a box with your name on it on the counter. The note reads. “Sameen, for all your hard work in school this year you deserved something special. Love Dad”. You toss the note to the side and ripe open the box with a knife that you keep in your sock, even though Dad says you shouldn’t bring weapons into school but what he doesn't know won’t hurt him and you can never be too careful. Especially with all the weirdos at your school.   
Once the box is open you see that there are a pair of shoes inside. Taking them out of the box and placing them on the counter you inspect them. They are black in color and have a combat boot feel and look to them. Thank god Dad has some understanding of who you are. You pick one boot up and check out the soles on the bottom, and see something very special, the kind of special dad was talking about in the note. These were not just an ordinary pair of boots. These were heelys.   
School had just gotten out for the summer and you can’t wait to try these boots on. Knowing that Dad doesn’t get home for a few hours your hurriedly put the boots on kicking off your old shoes. Sitting in a metal kitchen chair you slide the heelies on your feet, finding that they fit perfectly. You tie double knots on the boots and attempt to stand up only to roll forward and fall on your ass.   
“Shit”  
The heelies are a little harder to maneuver than you expected, thankfully though the halls of the apartment that you and dad share have hardwood floors which gives you plenty of space to practice before you take the shoes outside. After about an hour of rolling around the apartment you are decidedly a pro and can maneuver the boots expertly. You have even found a nice spot to store your knife in that none of the teachers at school will suspect. Dad calls just then to check in and let you know he will be home late. Some project at work that will keep him away for a few extra hours. You hang up and decide to take the boots outside for some real world action.   
Wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket along with the new boots you walk and sometimes roll along the street. At first having no place set in mind but the farther you go the more you realize you are heading toward the park. Thinking about the park and who is going to be there you start to thinking about that girl in your class that everyone calls Root. No one can even remember her real name anymore, not even the teachers. She moved here about a year ago and has annoyed Sameen with her presence ever since. Always creeping up on her and trying to tag along on her adventures.   
On the way to the park you think about how you might miss Root over the summer, maybe that’s why you have decided to go the the park. She has annoyed you for so long that you have gotten used to it and sometimes even enjoy her company even though you would never tell her that. You make the turn into the park and see Root, she’s sitting across the way reading some book. You decide to show off your new shoes and yell out her name as you glide on the park pavement effortlessly. Root seeing you jumps up leaving her book and runs over to you. You can’t help but notice the light up sketchers that she’s wearing as she yells “YOU GOT NEW SHOES!! ME TOO”


	6. Jail Cell AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr idea: we’ve both been arrested and we're stuck in the same jail cell we won't be bailed out until morning

They were stuck in a jail cell all night. Shaw had taken off coat and Root made herself comfortable on one of the benches. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and they both had been caught stealing a car. Root had asked the machine to get them out but her only response was that it was all apart of the plan. Root decided not to tell Shaw that and just said that the Machine wasn’t responding to her. Shaw just turned around uncaringly. It was weird that the Machine would have them steal a car and get busted for it then not have a response but Shaw tried to not think about that. She was already annoyed that she would have to spend a night in a cell with Root.  
Shaw decided to try to get some sleep or at least pretend to so she could avoid talking to Root. Maybe even pretend that Root doesn’t exist. Something she had been trying to do for awhile now but a very small voice inside of her wouldn’t let Root go.  
“I guess we are here for the night”  
Root said seeing Shaw turn away from her and lay down on the bench across from her. The cell was empty. Which was strange for a New York holding cell and Root couldn’t help but the Machine had planned all of this. Knowing that Shaw would never spend time alone with Root unless she was forced to, like in a police holding cell. Shaw didn’t respond to Roots observation which only made her try harder.  
“So is there anything you want to talk about?”  
Shaw closed her eyes, shutting them tight hoping it would make all this go away.  
“Sameen”  
Nope not doing this, she can’t make me, Shaw thought.  
“Sameen, we should talk about what happened the other night”  
There was a long silence. Shaw hadn’t said anything, and she was beginning to feel the stress in her eye lids release. It had been a long night and sleep was coming for her. She heard footsteps coming toward her and did her best to ignore them. She closed her eyes again though when she felt Root lie next to her. Wrapping her arm around Shaw.  
“Don’t worry, we don’t have to talk”  
In a more awake state Shaw would have pushed Root off the bench but just then she was too tired to. At least that’s what she will tell herself in the morning. For now she quickly fell asleep in Roots arms, forgetting what they had fought about. I think it might have been about food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I get most of my writing ideas from things I find on tumblr so if any of you have suggestions or prompts or ideas or want me to write about your OTP I can try my best to do that. I'm not great but I can try. My tumblr page is http://baileyandtinkerbell.tumblr.com/ okay cool.


	7. Library AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Root and Shaw that meet while studying

Shaw had been trying to study for a while now but wasn’t getting anything done. There were too many distractions at the library. She put her head down on her neuroscience book and waited. She went into her own little world until she realized that everything was quiet. She lifted her head up and had a look around, scanning the other tables at the library. All were empty except for the one across the room. She couldn’t tell what she looked like cause the girl was sitting with her back to her, all she could see was that she had medium length brown hair. Sameen shrugged, the girl was being very quiet as she studied and her presence didn’t seem to bother Shaw. Finally Shaw looked at her watch, Shocked that it was 3:34 in the morning and she wasn’t tired but actually super focused. She looked down at her open textbook and began reading and taking notes. Probably the best she had taken in a while. She studied for a few more hours, going over everything in all of her classes before she heard the other girl gather her things and push her chair out, getting up to leave. Shaw took it as a sign that maybe she should get going as well. She put all her books away in her black backpack and left the library. As she walked to her apartment, she saw the same girl walking as well before she made a turn. Sameen was beginning to feel how tired she was as she got into her barren apartment. She set an alarm for her first class right before she passed out on her futon. 

Shaw had gotten up and gone to class getting there right on time. She decided to take a nap after her three classes then wake up again to go to the library but this time she wouldn’t go till 2:30am. She still had some studying to do and now that she found the perfect time to study she decided to take advantage of it until one of her classmates ruined it for her. She woke up at 2am, groggy at first but then realizing her purpose. She found that she was somewhat dressing up and excited to go. Not wanted to acknowledge the reasons behind all of it she gathered her backpack and headed to the library. Getting their just at 2:30 she saw a group that was wrapping up some project they had probably been working on. All of them yawned as she passed them fully alert and one even looked over at her strangely, questioning what girl in their right mind would come to the library at 2 in the morning. Sameen ignored this and set up her books and materials at a table in the back of the room facing the entrance. She always sat there to ensure that no one would be able to sneak up on her while she was studying. For the most part Shaw kept to herself in school, she didn’t care for the other students and her professors always decided it was best if she worked alone after she had made two of her lab partners cry while working on a project. She wasn’t in any clubs or even cared enough to meet people. This was how Shaw liked life, alone and in her own world, and she was succeeding. 

Something kept Shaw looking up every 20 minutes to see if her “study partner”, as she had grown to call the girl, had shown up. She was getting work done but was annoyed at herself for looking for another human being. With a loud huff that nobody heard Shaw decided to give up, but just as she closed her book she heard the loud creak of the door into the library. Shaw’s head shot up to see a thin girl with glasses and brown hair looking at her. The girl walked towards Shaw’s table and set her bag down as she said, “waiting for someone?”. Shaw was quick to respond with a harsh “No”. Taking the response the girl pulled out the chair across from Sameen and said “well then I guess you won’t mind if I sit here”. Unsure how to respond Shaw didn’t say anything but opened her book up and began taking studious notes. In the same way she had the other night. Seeing that Shaw wasn’t going to respond the other girl stated, “I am Root by the way”. 

Shaw didn’t move from her studies and this annoyed Root so she put her hand out and gently grabbed Shaw’s chin and pulled her face up, so that they were looking directly at each other. “And who might you be?” Root said. Shaw angrily pulled her hand away and said “Shaw!”. “That’s your whole name, Shaw?” “Sameen Shaw.” “Well, Sameen. I have a feeling we are going to be very good study buddies”. As Root said this she brushed her leg against Shaw’s underneath the study table causing Shaw to freeze at her touch. When Shaw lifted her head up to give her a questioning look all Root did was smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is going to be a multi chapter thing with smut but idk


	8. Library AU Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of the library AU

After Root had introduced herself, Shaw went out of her way to avoid seeing her during the day, but would still show up at 3am at the library every night, even if she had nothing to study. Root would sit across from her every night, sometimes with her head stuck in the computer doing some project or hacking into the schools system to change her grades, other times though she would come purely to talk to Shaw even if Sameen said very little back to her. Shaw was like a sounding board for all of Root’s problems. Shaw was at first very annoyed by Roots presence but would never leave the library until Root did, pretending to study and not listen to Root was some of the most fun she had had in her college career. 

It had become a custom for them to meet every night in the library at 3am, and one night Root came in with a different kind of demeanor. To Shaw she looked cleaner and more put together while still wearing the same jeans and shirt that she always had on. Root walked up to the table and stood before Shaw. She waited for Shaw to slowly look up at her as Shaw took her time, wanting to be as uncaring as she could. When their eyes finally met Root stated, “I need more” “More what?” “More that just sitting across from you at three in the morning each night”. “You need to be more specific than that” Shaw responded and went back to her studying. She actually had a big exam coming up and she wanted to use this time to prepare. Root knew about the test through all the hacking she had done in the system but couldn’t wait for Sameen any longer. Knowing that Shaw wasn't ever going to make the first move, Root pulled out the chair across from Shaw. She saw Shaw instinctively relax, thinking that Root was just going to sit across from her like she always did. Instead though Root used the room to crawl under the study table.

Taking Shaw by surprise, Root ran her hands up and down Shaw’s calf. She was unsure of how Sameen was going to react but she wasn’t planning on stopping. She heard Shaw quickly inhale by the surprise and Root could feel Shaw’s legs tense up but she didn’t move a muscle. Taking at as a good sign Root continued to massage Shaw’s legs over her pants until she finnaly felt Shaw relax a little, or enough for Root to move up higher on her leg.

All the while Shaw continued to try to study, gripping her pen harder and trying her best to focus on her studies as Root rubbed her legs. She felt Root’s hands move up higher, to her thighs, and Shaw wanted so badly to just give in. It had been so long since someone one last touched her and Shaw trusted Root so much. In a moment of weakness Shaw relaxed her legs and parted them even farther, letting Root have more access. Shaw could hear Root murmur in response to her legs parting but Shaw just put it out of her mind, not thinking about any of the consequences to her actions and entirely forgetting that they were in the university library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter up later with some solid smut, but i'm at work now so... I hope you guys like the update!


	9. Library AU Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some smut, there will be more smut. I'm sorry it's short, but sin takes time.

Shaw’s shoes had been kicked off and she was giving up on studying to take care of some more important needs. Root had unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and Shaw was becoming impatient with all her teasing. Shaw lifted her butt and hips so she could slide her jeans off, while she did this Root slide her hands into the elastic of shows underwear and slide them off too. Fuck it, Shaw thought to herself and she threw her pen down and pushed her chair back. Standing up kicked off her jeans and underwear before sitting back down with her legs wide open for Root, who was looking at her with hungry passion. 

Root snapped into action as she grabbed Shaw’s muscular legs and threw them over her shoulders, wrapping her arms around Shaw’s thighs. She wasted no time as she attached her mouth to Shaw’s already sensitive clit, Shaw nearly howled in response and tightly gripped her chair so hard her knuckles were turning white. Root kept up her pace as Shaw became a babbling pile of incoherent words and moans, no one had ever eaten her out like this, with such passion and pleasure. Root was moaning at the taste of Shaw which had the side effect of vibrating Shaw’s clit from her vocal cords. Shaw was almost over the edge and Root was nowhere near slowing down. The smaller girl lifted Shaw’s legs higher sliding her further down the chair in an effort to get at a better angle, Root had Shaw cuming in mere seconds. 

Root slowed down and let Sameen relax as she caught her breath. “Fuck, that was good” Shaw said, looking down at Root. Root’s only response was, “Don’t worry, we are just getting started”.


	10. Cop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw is a detective and takes Root in for the night

It was a late night for Shaw. She walked into the station ready to leave for the night. She was working a case that so far had no leads for her, deciding to take the file home she made her way to her desk. Which passed by the general lockup for holding criminals overnight until someone paid their bail or they went to trail. As she passed by the large cell she saw a tall brunette girl with beautiful brown eyes getting escorted out of the cell. As Shaw passed by her she gave Shaw what could be called a wink but this girl closed both eyes instead of just one. Shaw was still taken aback by the interaction but chose to ignore the girl and continue on to her desk. She grabbed the file on her very orderly desk and threw away the food that had been left out, wiping the crumbs into a nearby trashcan before heading back out. 

She put her black coat on with the case file tucked in her arm and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Her apartment was close by and she enjoyed the walk to her apartment even if it was bellow freezing outside. On the way out of the precinct she says curt goodbyes to her fellow detectives and officers, not truly caring about them though as she was just happy to be alone again. As she opened the door and felt the cool wind hit her face she took her black hat out of her pocket and pulled it onto her head and over her ears. 

Leaving the precinct she began walking to her apartment. She took the first right turn and jumped as she heard something from the ally she had just passed. Stopping and turning she saw the same girl from earlier in the precinct. She was now crouched down, leaning against the brick wall of the building, coughing into her hands in a coat that was not thick enough to keep her warm enough tonight. The girl looked up at Shaw and gave her a smile, most likely ignoring how cold she was. Shaw realized that this girl was much older than she had previously thought. 

“What are you doing here” Shaw said, in the nicest tone she could manage while freezing her ass off.

The woman shrugged and said “Enjoying the weather…and the view”

At this Shaw rolled her eyes and said “You can’t sleep here”

“Why? Is there a better ally you know about?”

“You’ll freeze your ass off, you need to get inside”

“Do you have any place in mind” The woman was standing now, but she didn’t dare invade the detective’s space, at least not yet. Shaw was taken aback again by how forward this woman was being but something about her made her stop for a minute. She went silent before saying,

“You can sleep on my couch if you like” 

“And what makes you think I even want to share a couch with you”

“Well, it’s my couch or a jail cell. your pick.”

The woman just shrugged and stepped toward Shaw with her hand out reached. 

“I’m Root”

“Shaw”

“Is that a first name or last name?”

“Is Root even a real name”, Shaw said as she turned around with Root now following behind her. Shaw handed even reciprocated the hand shake. They walked in silence in the cold until they reached Shaw’s apartment. Before Shaw opened the door she looked Root straight in the face and said,

“If you steal or break anything, it’s not just prison you will have to worry about”  
“Well I can already tell we are falling for each other” Root said back jokingly. 

Shaw didn’t even respond and opened the door. She stepped inside and took her hat and coat off. Root followed her lead hanging her soaked coat on an empty hook by the door. Looking around the apartment she saw it was pretty barren with grey and white walls. As she stepped further into the apartment she was attacked by a creature before Shaw commanded him to get off her. 

“That’s Bear” Shaw said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it takes a long time to update. Sorry for the lack of smut.


	11. Library AU Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Library AU

Root had eaten Shaw out two more times before they called it a night. As she came down from her last orgasm Shaw pulled Root’s head away from her, the immense pleasure being too painful even for Shaw at that point. Root understood and moved from underneath the table to sit on Shaw’s lap as she showered her neck with gentle kisses and ran her hands in Shaw’s think hair. Shaw composed herself as best she could before pulling Root’s lips to hers for a gentle kiss. Shaw thought she might pass out from exhaustion right there, with her pant’s down in the library. 

Root pulled away and checked her watch before looking back at Shaw,

“You better get your pants back on sweetie, or someone is going to get a good look at that nice ass of yours”

It was getting late enough in the morning that other students would soon be coming in to study or finish some work before class. Shaw gave her a small smile and hoisted Root off her lap where she had made herself comfortable and pulled her clothes back on. Ignoring the wetness in her underwear. Just as she sat back down she heard the loud noise of the door opening and a small boy horridly walking in and making his way to the printing station. Not even looking up to see the two girls. Shaw looked over at Root, who was sitting on the table.

“I should get going”

There was something awkward about it being light out and still with Root. Or still hanging around the same person for extended periods of time. Root just shrugged and smiled.

“Don’t worry. I’ll see you later”

Root packed her things and left. Somehow knowing that Sameen needed the space to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to come back.


End file.
